Derrotado
by Caliope-17
Summary: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y  bla, bla, bla...


Derrotado

(Savia)

27/Julio/2010

La nieve caía sobre una montaña, que casi, como un punto en el centro, estaba un pelirrojo parado, con la mirada perdida mirando al cielo, en medio de todo aquel revuelto que se libraba a su alrededor, cuerpos muertos, algunos en los que el mismo había masacrado de forma insensata y poco moral.

_**Estoy aquí, contándome a mi mismo lo que fui.**_**-** el chico tenia un tono de voz apagado y la mirada fija en la nada.-_**recordare: las veces que corriste detrás de mi**_**.-** el pelirrojo imagino aquella tarde de primavera en que caminaba por las aceras de una ciudad, cuando en aquel recuerdo apareció una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.-_** yo vacíe, mi esencia en cada verso que escribí-**_ recordó que a aquella mujer que había conquistado su corazón le escribió mil y más poemas y canciones.-**y volcare, la rabia y el desprecio...-** el chico tenia los puños apretados fuertemente, pero en aquella frase, toda la fuerza se le escapo y sus manos quedaron abritas, indefensas.-_**quiero saltar, para olvidar y estrellarme en el fondo del mar.**_- imaginó que grandes alas emplumadas se abrieron en su espalda dándole un resplandor celestial.-_**quiero volar, para soñar: que es mejor así.-**_su mente echo a volar y proyecto una imagen de una vida perfecta, o lo que así se conoce, al lado de aquella rubia.-_**no dejare enloquecer, aunque el suelo muestre su frialdad**_- de repente una nueva imagen rompió con aquella perfecta; la chica, estaba llorando, y parecía que un momento después ella estaba al lado de alguien más. Eso desato la rabia en el pelirrojo, peor conteniendo su postura, solo pareció quedarse en silencio mientras aquella imagen se alejaba.-_**me abandone y no volveré a respirar, por ti...-**_el chico borro la imagen de su cabeza con aquella ultima frase.

Me confundí, llevando en la batalla del vivi r- a el chico le vino a la cabeza el momento en el que se unió a el ejercito-, mal gaste, la munición en guerra sin sufrir, ejecute a pobres inocentes sin razón –recordó como su escuadrón había entrado a un hogar inocente y lo habían reclamado para cuartel de camuflaje, una niña rápidamente metió las manos debajo de la mesa: a un cajón, saco algo y antes de que ella pudiera moverse más, el pelirrojo le había atravesado el cerebro con una bala, el chico se acerco para ver si ella los iba a atacar, pero lo que encontró lo dejo sorprendido, claro que él como buen comandante había disimulado muy bien aquella expresión; la chica había sacado un pan para entregárselos, ya que la situación en la que estaban era pésima, habían durado 3 días sin comer.- y condene a cadena perpetua al corazón.- si bien todo lo anterior le dolió, al recordar cuando la rubia le pidió que dejara el ejercito o a ella, él hizo una mala decisión y se quedo en el ejercito, en ese momento la rubia rompió a llorar.- quiero saltar, para olvidar y estrellarme en el fondo del mar, quiero volar, para soñar: que es mejor así, no dejare enloquecer, aunque el suelo muestre su frialdad, me abandone y no volveré a respirar, respirar, por ti.- recordó las guerrillas en las trincheras, de las mas sangrientas que jamás pudo imaginar. Se veía corriendo de aquí para allá y matando a personas mas grandes o chicas que él.

Recordó que un día mientras estaba en su casa se levanto y se miro al espejo, pero en aquella persona que vio no se encontró.-algunas veces siento miedo, al mirarme en el espejo.- recordó que al ver aquella imagen sangrienta le dio un puñetazo al espejo, se vio la mano cuando ya estaba hincado en el piso, estaba llena de sangre.- y esperando la cordura que no tuve ni retengo.

Ahora el tiempo se hace eterno, se a parado por momento y la duda, no me ayuda.- de repente todas aquellas imágenes se borraron de su mente y regresó al presente en el que estaba, el tiempo se detuvo, aunque nadie pareció notarlo, nadie excepto él, entonces sintió que perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espalda, entonces y solo entonces con la poca fuerza que le quedaba bajo la mirada y... si, una bala le había atravesado el pecho.

quiero saltar, para olvidar y estrellarme en el fondo del mar, quiero volar, para soñar: que es mejor así, no dejare enloquecer, aunque el suelo muestre su frialdad, me abandone y no volveré a respirar, respirar, respirar por... ti.

Entonces el chico en menos de un segundo solo era conciencia y después de que en su ultimo aliento, observara una imagen de aquella rubia, entonces como un respingo todo lo olvido.

Si, era la verdad, ahora la duda no tenía lugar, de hacho nada lo tenia, en aquel cuerpo aquel cuerpo tendido y abandonado sobre la nieve no quedaba nada.

Estaba muerto.


End file.
